Most people access the Internet through an internet service provider (ISP) of some kind. Many ISPs provide specialized propriety software for use when accessing the Internet through the ISP. For example, a particular ISP often provides each customer with a particular software module that is to be launched when the customer is connecting to the Internet through the particular ISP. The particular software module usually includes capabilities and/or features to enhance the connection experience for the user when connecting to the Internet through the particular ISP.
However, users can often incidentally or intentionally begin connecting to the Internet through the particular ISP via another software module that is not produced by the particular ISP. The other software module may be produced, for example, by a third party. Unfortunately, the other software module from the third party usually does not include any capabilities and/or features to enhance the connection experience for the user. Moreover, use of such third-party software modules prevents the particular ISP from ensuring a consistent connection experience for all users.
Accordingly, there is a need for schemes, mechanisms, techniques, etc. that can facilitate the provisioning of a consistent user experience and/or enhanced features and capabilities for users connecting to a network through a network connectivity service such as an ISP.